How We Met
by ChryssaHart
Summary: Anna wanted to introduce Kristoff to Elsa properly and now she has to answer to how the two of them met. But Anna doesn't know the real version of this story...


**A/N: **Ok, I think anyone who watched frozen loved it, they should, because I had loved it even before the trailer came out. Anyway, I am sorry if there are any or many mistakes because I am from Greece and I'm not sure about how accurate my English are. So, please excuse my mistakes and enjoy the story...

**How we met**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen_

It was not long after everything had ended. Life was starting to get back to normal or even better. The two sisters where finally enjoying the company of each other and there was nothing that could get between them.

Elsa had returned to her queen duties and the world seemed to be compromising better than expected. Anna had settled everything between her and Kristoff, well, almost everything...

…

The summer sun had almost set. Queen Elsa was staring at herself in the mirror, finally happy. After all this years of hiding, holding everything in, being isolated, she had finally come to know how it feels to enjoy being with people, offering your services but mostly your help and joy to those who need it, to yourself.

She was quite nervous, her own sister wanted to formally introduce her to her boyfriend, or as she liked to call him, her true love. Although she had met Kristoff, and titled him after the Arendelle's ice master and deliverer in order to show him the great respect she felt for him for helping her sister, she still couldn't get rid of the feeling she had when she recalled the incidents that followed after Anna had presented her the first "true love" of her life. She knew that it was ridiculous to feel this way but deep inside her there was a growing fear and suspicion.

A sudden knock on the door caused her to snap out of her thoughts. A little dazed she managed to ask "Who is it?".

"The dinner is served your majesty." came the voice of a servant.

"I'll be down in a minute." she informed her and started heading to the big dining hall.

…

The long table was full of wonderful dishes. Colors and smells were perfectly combined and gave her the opportunity to forget about the awkwardness that existed between them. Anna and Kristoff were sitting right across each other and were hardly containing their desire to stare at each other. Anna only commented on how great the food was every once in a while, but other than that, they all remained silent.

Elsa felt she had to be the one to begin a conversation and get rid of the tense. After swallowing a bite from a green salad she hesitatingly asked to none of them in particular "So how did you two meet? I mean other than trying to stop the eternal winter and stuff?". She tried to joke about the huge catastrophe she had caused but it didn't go very well.

Anna was really excited to be asked this question and she started babbling about the whole story of how she and Kristoff met. "… then, I see this almost frozen huge guy coming in and well, he was a bit scary, a lot actually… Anyway, he stared at me and I felt awkward and then he said that he wanted some carrots, of course I didn't have any carrots, but then I realized that he wanted the ones behind me and…"

Elsa almost regretted asking that question. She should have known Anna would give her usual endless speech. She wasn't the talkative person so she enjoyed listening to her sister but sometimes it was tiring and there was nothing that could stop it.

After some long minutes Anna finally stopped narrating. Elsa felt sure she was filled with enough information for the rest of the summer. She smiled at Anna and stated "Wow! This was one good story to hear!". She hoped her innocent sister wouldn't be able to recognize the irony in her tone.

On the other side of the table, Kristoff, who hadn't spoken in a while, seemed very thoughtful. Anna glimpsed at him and felt some kind of worried. "What's wrong?" She asked him sweetly.

"I don't think this is exactly how we met." Kristoff answered and brought his eyes to look straight at hers.

"What do you mean? This is exactly how we met, I recall every second, it was when you …" Anna started to protest but Kristoff interrupted her.

"NO! I mean, I thought this was how we met until some minutes before, when I realized it wasn't"

Elsa felt left out of the conversation as she watched the couple fighting over the how they met. She decided that she had to interfere if she wanted to come to a conclusion. "Stop! Both of you!" She yelled irritated.

"But he's trying to oppose to my story!" Anna instantly complained.

"You know Anna, your stories aren't always that accurate! I am sure Kristoff has a logical explanation for this and you'd better sit back and listen to his own version of the story!" Her sister managed to silence her.

"Fine!" Anna gave in not admitting her tendency to overreact sometimes.

"Thank you Elsa!" said Kristoff looking at Anna haughtily. She made an irritated expression but didn't try to protest. "You see, when I was a child I was all alone. It was only me and Sven. One day I was wandering in the woods, after a tiring day, and…" Kristoff wasn't able to finish his narration when Anna spoke.

"What does this even have to do with how we met?" she asked. Her sister glared at her and that was enough to make her stop.

Kristoff coughed and continued with his story. "That night I saw something that was really confusing. A horse was running and on top of it there were four people riding it. The problem was, this horse was leaving trails of ice."

Elsa seemed to understand where he was going with the story. She recalled the events that haunted her for all of these years. She hadn't thought this story would end up being so terrifying.

"Due to my love for ice, I was tempted to follow that horse, and I did. I was led to a place with rocks, many rocks. When the four people, it was actually a family, got there, the rocks started moving. I was a little shocked but I soon got over it, when one of the rocks came and squeezed me and Sven, saying that she was going to keep us because we were too cute. I didn't oppose to that, I did need a family anyway, but I was more curious to see where had that ice come from"

"They were the trolls? That's the day they took you in, right?" Anna realized. She was also beginning to suspect many things and her curiosity only grew bigger.

"Yes and yes." Kristoff answered. "So, Grand Pabbie came closer to them, obviously very anxious. He didn't need any explanation from the parents, he knew exactly what was wrong."

Elsa remembered this moment very well. She never imagined anyone would have been stalking at them at that time. She only knew that she was feeling guilty for hurting her beloved sister so badly, and she needed a reassurance that she was going to be okay. She knew Kristoff was going to explain everything to her. If there was one thing she hadn't told her sister it was this. How she hurt her, and took away her memories, how she shut her one and only friend out of her life. She knew it was the time she would learn it all and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Kristoff noticed the queen's turbulence and felt worried. He knew it wasn't pleasant for her and he felt responsible for making her feel this way. "Should I tell her?" he asked her.

"I think it's time she knew." she answered trying to look determined but not quite achieving it.

"What should I know?" Anna wondered looking first to one and back to the other again and again.

"That's where you come in Anna, the family was yours, the ice was coming from your sister. Your father had turned to the trolls for help for the same reason we did, because Elsa had accidentally hurt you. I remember Pabbie saying it was your head so it would be easier to heal but they erased all of your memories of magic and powers and all." Kristoff explained.

"What? You mean this whole time I knew about Elsa's powers? I mean I thought it was a dream, that I was kissed by a troll and my hair got white but, it was all true?" "And that's why you've always been avoiding me, that's why we stopped being friends, sisters…" she said directing to Elsa.

"I'm really sorry Anna, for all you've been through. It's all my fault and I'm sorry that you had to learn it that way." Elsa apologized and struggled to hold back her tears.

"No, Elsa. Don't be. For some odd reason I am really happy to know about that. I mean, I finally know the reason why we lost touch and I know it wasn't my or your fault, it was just an accident and well, everything makes so much sense now." Anna said smiling.

"But I hurt you so bad Anna. How can you forgive me? How doesn't this even bother you?" Elsa asked finally giving in the sobs.

"Elsa, you are my sister. I have made it clear that there is no way you can actually hurt me. I love you and I want to have fun with you, enjoy your company and do everything sisters do. Is that so much?" Anna asked feeling a little betrayed.

"It is exactly what I want too. I just never realized how kind-hearted you are. I am so cold and…"

"You sound ridiculous!" Anna laughed. "What are you talking about? Ok, our characters differ but that doesn't mean we can't get along. Take me and Kristoff for example." she joked pointing at him.

"Yeah!" he surprisingly agreed. "Don't be sorry about something that happened in the past. You have to forget about it and enjoy life as it is now." he advised her.

"You're both right. No more apologizing, although I'm sorry, and we can all get along just fine." she more of said to herself.

"Right. Just know that I'm here for you and you can count on me for anything." Anna said and stood up. She headed towards her sister and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

Elsa could hardly breathe when she spoke "You know, the story of how you two met was actually interesting, and surprising and, oh God Kristoff! I feel terrible for doubting you and feeling all suspicious.

"I get it. It's fine. " he said obviously relaxing a little bit. He always knew it would be hard for her to accept him as her "new brother" after everything that happened.

"So, how about going ice-skating?" Anna suggested.

"Sounds wonderful!" Elsa exclaimed and they all walked out of the dining room, Kristoff and Anna feeling even closer to each other and Elsa being confident and knowing that everything would be turning out wonderful for all three of them from that moment after.

~The End~


End file.
